Beautiful
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Beautiful ' ; Of a very high standard; excellent . A short Sasha Banks one shot . -Sasha Banks loses her title and reflects on her career .


A Sasha Banks one shot . I should prolly be up doing my senior project instead of Fan Fiction but hey fuck it right ? The joys of being an idiotic teenage right .

Basically Sasha reflects on her career after losing her title two months after winning it to Bayley .

* * *

Sasha sat backstage after a tought title match against Bayley she'd lost her title she held her dark red locks in her hands

_"There once was a time when nobody believed in me . " _

She'd proven all her doubters wrong , she'd become a woman's champion with Chaotic Wrestling , she'd held the Ring Wars Carolina title , hell she became NXT Diva's champion an accolade only two divas before her could accomplish .

_"Nobody ever wanted to give me a chance , everybody told me that I was too small that I'd amount to nothing . " _

She let out a small chuckle her name was etched into history the night she'd beaten Charlotte for the title . She'd amounted to more than everyone who doubt her could ever . She was a WWE NXT Diva how many people could actually say that . She wiped her eyes just catching onto the tears spilling from her dark brown eyes , mascara and eyeliner staining her light skin .

_"But that's why I worked twice as hard I wanted to prove everybody wrong . " _

She'd trained her ass to be here . Giving 5 years of her young life to her passion wasn't something many people got to do . She'd had legions of followers on social media #SashaKrew she called them , they sent her gifts , drew her beautiful pictures and constantly praised her . They believed she could make it to the top . They believed in her they wanted to see her amount to everything she dreamed of .

_"And your winner the New NXT Woman's champion Sasha Banks ! "_

She remembered snatching the title in shock &amp; disbelief before weeping just like she was doing now her tears then were of happiness while they are now of sorrow over losing the one thing she desired most .

_"I've always known that I was the best since day one . " _

And she still believed that , tonight was a fluke ... Bayley got lucky right . She had to take in account that her &amp; Bayley went up against each other alot kind of like Cena &amp; Orton there wasn't really anyway to tell who was better she was just going on her ego . She let out a muffled hiccup not wanting anyone to know the Boss was crying over losing to a stupid baby like Bayley .

_"This right here just proves it . It shows every single person who doubted me . EVER that I am better than all of you I've always been &amp; I will always will be . " _

Every time she rewatched that interview her emotional slip of the tonge made her laugh but when Renee told her it was okay to be Merecedes the young girl who started this dream &amp; not Sasha Banks the girl who made it happen, was a moment that would always stay with her . Looking back on it she was proud of herself for even making it this far at only 23 years old in the business .

_" I feel like this ten year old girl who started her journey watching wrestling is just living her dream . This is everything that I wanted every moment of my day . Every waking moment . This is all I've dreamt of &amp; now I have it . " _

A fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks she'd let down her 10 year old self . At 10 years old she was dreaming of revolutionizing the WWE but losing her title after only two months wasn't close enough to the expectations she'd set for herself . 5 years and now she was one of the best WRESTLERS in the WWE not just a diva . Her mic skills were stellar from the long amount of practicing she gave to her passion . She could fly around the ring with suicide dives , headscissors and arm drags with ease and even work down on mat like a natural she was no IS a natural .

"_I did it . " _

She'd reached her dreams but she hadn't gotten to live it as long as envisioned she'd been given a small taste and had the rest ripped away from her . She stood up in the lockerroom and stared at her reflection the face of a failure stared back at her taunting her she wiped her cheeks once again &amp; turned away from herself . She heard the door open &amp; shut but was way to wrapped up in her inner sorrow to care who came in .

"Sasha ... " Came a timid voice from the doorway she composed herself the best she could before locking eyes with the petite ring announcer she'd become close friends with .

"Yes Jojo . " She struggled to even say those two small words without sobbing

"I believe in you , you will bounce back from this you are the best here . " Jojo said taking a step towards her devastated friend . She'd never seen the Boss so torn up in there 2 years of friendship .

"I don't believe in me right now . " Sasha croaked it broke Jojo's heart to see her friend hurting so much right now . Without any hesitation she strode over to the former NXT Woman's Champion and engulfed her in a tight hug .

"Maybe not now but you will , your the boss Sasha Banks you came along way and you will continue to keep climbing to the top . " Jojo patted the red heads back Sasha stopped crying and hugged Jojo back all she ever really needed was a real friend . Looking back she never had any Summer abandoned her , Charlotte hates her , Becky could careless she might have had a real friend in Paige but she let Summer talk her into ruining that all she had left now was Jojo . She was thankful for Jojo the sweet little angel she'd taken under her wing . She pulled away from the huge with a very Mereceds like smile at the younger diva .

"Thank you for being here for me . " Sasha wiped her cheeks for the third and final time .

"No problem , you never gave up on me so I won't give up on you , I've got your back til the end I always have &amp; I always will be . "


End file.
